Of the American Army
by ArchimedesAckermann
Summary: When Vernon Dursley leaves a one year old Harry Potter in a dark alleyway to die, an American Lieutenant General visiting England witnesses the atrocious act, and decides to adopt him. Harry grows up as Alexander Johnson Williams, with a dream to become an Army General, to surpass his father. Parings undecided. Dumbledore is good, but fallible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, this is a new story... Yeah... I should probably finish my other stories, but this idea was too tempting! Meep... **

**Also, I realized that some people might not like the fact that Alex is going to go to Hogwarts, even when Dumbledore left him at the Dursleys. Well, I need him to be at Hogwarts. So unless any of you have a better way of having him go to Hogwarts, deal with it. Or just don't read this. **

**Anyway... I hope you guys like it, and if you have any particular pairing, please tell me in a review, so I can consider it. GRACIAS! **

* * *

January 2, 1991

Vernon Dursley wiped off his hands, looking particularly smug about himself, as he walked away from a crying one year old baby left in a dark alley. His family was finally rid of that freakish brat. Not looking behind him, he entered his car and drove off.

Moments later, a tall, well-dressed man emerged from the shadows. He stared, grey eyes calculating, after the retreating car. After a second of pondering, he turned to the child on the ground. "You poor little child, to be abandoned at such a young age…" he quietly muttered, an American accent clear in his voice. Bending down, he scooped the child into his arms, cooing softly.

"You know what? I'm going to take you with me back to America," the man decided. "The good ol' States should be some good for a child like you."

* * *

Ten years later: August 20, 2001

"What do you mean he's gone?" Minerva McGonagall demanded. "What did Arabella say?"

"Said that he's gone. One day he was there, the next, he wasn't. She said that she overheard Vernon Dursley boasting about how he got rid of the 'freakish brat' by dumping him in an alleyway in London," Albus Dumbledore said, looking solemn. "I never knew that Lily's own sister would go to such lengths… It's more than probable that Harry is now dead."

"I told you!" McGonagall said fiercely, glaring. "I told you that sending him to those Muggles would only go wrong for him! You didn't believe me! Now Harry's either dead, or living on the streets like some rat! Lily's son should NOT be living that way! He should have known a parent's love!"

Albus sighed, "I know… I know. Believe me, it kills me everyday to think about Harry. It's all my fault, Minerva."

"It is, Albus. I won't deny that," McGonagall said harshly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexander Johnson-Williams adjusted his grip on the gun, and aimed at the target with determination. "Come on, Alex, you got this!" his father, Connor Johnson-Williams, encouraged. "Good grip. Your arm's a bit too stiff, you'll get hurt that way. Okay, fire!"

BANG!

Alex's arm shifted back slightly from the impact of the recoil. Taking a good look at the target, Alex let out a whoop, emerald green eyes shining with pride, "Look, dad! I got the center!"

"That's great, Alex! You'll be a fine soldier when you grow up," his dad praised.

"Like you?"

"Yup, just like your old man," his father bragged, grinning. Grey eyes lighting up, he said proudly, "Maybe you'll even become a lieutenant general like me!"

Alex smiled brightly back. "That'd be awesome, dad!" Glancing at the clock, Alex frowned, "Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Jumping, his father also took a look at the clock. "Oh, shi-shoot!" he swore, grabbing his uniform and tugging it on. "Gotta go, Alex! Just practice some more, okay?"

"Yessir!" he chirped, giving his father a salute.

After a few more rounds, Alex smiled proudly as he saw that they had all hit the center. "Dad's gonna be so happy!" he fell onto the couch, cradling his gun, that was obviously on safe. Looking out the window, he admired the skyline of New York City, hoping his dad would take him to the Twin Towers again. Suddenly, his view of the city was obscured by a fluffy, dark thing. Taking a closer look, he realized with a double take that it was an owl… Wait, what? "I thought owl's were nocturnal," he muttered, nearing the window.

He realized that the owl had a letter in it's beak, and it looked particularly bedraggled. "Should I let it in?" he asked himself, wondering if this owl had fleas or whatever that was on owls.

Shrugging, he gingerly opened the window to let the owl in. Retrieving the letter from its beak, he glanced at the owl, asking incredulously "Is this for me?"

The envelope read:

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_4 West Street, Apt # 812, Floor 8_

_Room at the end of the hall, on the right._

Except for the name, the other bits of information were correct. Alex stared at the envelope fearfully, as if it were a bomb. "What the hell? How does it know where my room is?"

The owl let out an annoyed hoot, nudging the envelope. Hesitantly, Alex opened the envelope, taking a look at its contents.

He nearly dropped the letter, inching away from it. A school of witchcraft and wizardry? Hogwarts? This must be a prank… Except for the owl. It seemed pretty real.

Frowning, he grabbed a pen, and started to write on the back of the letter. The letter told him to write back, so he decided that writing back would not hurt.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_You apparently sent this letter to me, knowing even where my room is, which is admittedly creepy. However, my name is not Harry James Potter. Even so, how can magic be real? What is Hogwarts? Where is it? _

_Most of all, how do you know where I live?_

_Thoroughly creeped out, and thinking this a prank,_

_Alex J-Williams_

And he handed it to the owl, who took it and promptly flew out the window and out of sight. Alex noticed with confusion, that it headed out towards the Atlantic Ocean. Strange.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office, having a cup of tea with biscuits when the owl barrelled into her window. It looked worn and weather battered. Opening her window, she let the owl in, frowning curiously at the letter in its beak.

Retrieving the letter, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw the front part of the invitation letter. It was to _Harry James Potter._ Turning the letter over, she read the message, heart sinking. It most likely was Harry, for the Hogwarts acceptance letter sender was never wrong. However, it seemed as if the boy was raised as a Muggle. And in the United States of America no less.

Throwing a handful of Floo powder into her fireplace, she said firmly, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts."

"Minerva?" Albus turned around, curious. "What do I owe for this honor?"

"Harry Potter is alive!" she said excitedly, eyes alight with hope. "However," her eyes dimming, "he's in America, and raised like a Muggle."

Albus's eyes lit up, "Really? This is excellent news. This calls for a personal visit to him."

"Do you need me to accompany you, Albus?" McGonagall inquired. She was very eager to see the son of Lily and James Potter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex and his father were leaning over a computer that had a battlefield simulation on it. "We should build up a secure spy system," Alex mused, typing something into the computer.

"Why?" his father inquired, smiling warmly.

Without looking up from the simulation, Alex answered, "Because you need to know your enemy to defeat him. We also need to take weekly consensuses of our supplies, and the conditions of our soldiers. We need to know ourselves as well to defeat the enemy. Obviously."

His father clapped him on the back, "Sound logic, Alex."

"So, can we go see the Twin Towers now?" Alex asked, eyes wide and pleading.

His father rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "After another simulation."

Grumbling slightly, Alex turned to the computer, eyes alight with excitement. "We don't have many troops," he said, trying to hide his confusion. "Dad, how are we going to defeat the enemy?"

His father ruffled his hair, "You might be a sound strategist, Alex, but you still have ways to go."

"...I know…"

"It's ok, kid," his father chuckled. Pointing at his troops, he explained to his son, "See, when you have fewer troops than your enemy, you need to deceive him into thinking that you have more troops."

"How?" Alex was frowning cutely, brows furrowed.

"You surround them, and by surrounding them, you make it seem as if you have more troops than they do, and a better tactical position. Being surrounded causes fear and panic," his father explained.

Before Alex could answer, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Connor frowned, and stood up. Alex looked at him, "did you have meetings scheduled this afternoon?"

His dad shook his head, "This is strange."

Opening the door, Alex and his father were met with the strangest duo ever seen. There was an old man, with a long white beard that reached his knees, and an elderly woman with a stern expression on her face. What was strange was their clothing. The man was wearing polka dotted purple pants, and light blue striped button up shirt. The woman was wearing a flowery blouse, along with navy blue pants with stars on them. "Um, may I help you?" his father asked, eyeing their clothing.

The man smiled, eyes twinkling, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Alex blinked, "Wait, so that school's real? Magic's real?"

His father turned to look at him, "What are you talking about, Alex? What's going on?" Gulping slightly, Alex explained to him the letter. His father was frowning, "You should have told me this when I got back home."

"Well, you were tired, so I decided to tell you later, but then I forgot," he admitted sheepishly.

The man, Albus Dumbledore, along with the woman stepped into the apartment after Connor stepped aside. "This lady here is Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore introduced.

The woman nodded, for she didn't seem like the type who smiled often. "You look a lot like your parents, Harry," she said, a small smile on her lips.

Alex frowned, "My name is Alex. I don't know who Harry is. And I don't know who my parents were." His father stepped closer to his son, eyeing the strangers with caution, hand drifting near his belt, when he hid his gun. "And is magic really real? I mean, this could all be some elaborate prank."

Dumbledore smiled, and reached into his pant pocket, pulling out a stick. Alex blinked, confused. With a swish of his wand, Alex found himself floating in midair. He yelped, flailing around. His father's eyes were wide, disbelieving, but here his son was literally _floatin_g.

"This is a wand, Alex," Dumbledore explained after he set the boy down. "And it channels your magic." Stopping, he drew out a picture. In the picture was a young couple. There was a young man with black hair as messy as Alex's, and a young woman with eyes that Harry no doubt inherited. "These are your biological parents, Ha-Alex. James and Lily Potter."

"Where are they now?" Alex demanded. "Why did they leave me?"

"Wait, this man isn't the man I saw the night I picked Alex up," his father said. "I saw a fat man that looked like a walrus."

"That probably was Alex's uncle," Dumbledore said, looking slightly guilty. "Your parents didn't leave you, Alex. They died."

"How?" Alex asked.

"There was a dark wizard named Voldemort, and he was after you. Your father tried to hold him off, but was taken down. Your mother, she could have been spared, but she apparently refused to back down when Voldemort demanded that she step aside. So he killed her, and then moved on to you. He tried to kill you," Dumbledore explained. "For wizards, there is a curse that was made to kill. No one has ever lived after having the Killing Curse hit them, but you did. You survived for some unknown reason. We suspect it was because of your mother's sacrifice, but we can't be sure. And when you survived it, the curse rebounded and instead, killed Voldemort. And that was the day the war against Voldemort ended. And you were the hero who stopped it, known as the Boy Who Lived." Now looking extremely sheepish, the headmaster continued. "So you became an orphan, and I decided to leave you with your aunt and uncle, who have no magic in them. I thought it would be good for you to not grow up with that knowledge-"

"Wait," Alex interrupted, "Why would _I_ be the one who is hailed as a hero? My mother should've been! She was the one who saved me… And also," he said, looking at Dumbledore darkly, "Didn't my parents leave a will to decide who would be my guardian if they died?"

"Ah, well…" Dumbledore fumbled a bit, "Well-"

"Who are _you_ to decide where I am left? You're just a Headmaster," Alex said, glaring. "I could've _died_. My uncle left me in a cold alleyway to die. If dad hadn't come along, I would be _dead._"

The woman, Professor McGonagall spoke up, "The man you were supposed to be left with was incarcerated in the wizard prison, Azkaban. His name is Sirius Black."

"Why is he in jail?"

"He betrayed your parents' location to You-Know-Who," the woman explained, eyes hardening in anguish. "He was a traitor."

Swallowing, Alex pushed away the sudden anger at this Sirius Black, "What about my parents' other friends? Surely he wasn't the only friend they had."

"The next one," McGonagall swallowed, "the next one was tortured into insanity by one of You-Know-Who's followers."

Alex's face tightened, and his father draped an arm over his shoulder comfortingly. "And the third person? I assume it is not my aunt and uncle, since they seem like people who are very intolerant to things that are out of the norm."

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, who sighed, "I admit, I did step out of line by sending you to your aunt and uncle's."

Alex glowered slightly, "Continue?"

"And we're here to not only inform you of the magical world's existence, but we're here to inform you that you are accepted into Hogwarts. Your parents paid your tuition fees when you first displayed a bout of accidental magic," McGonagall explained.

Alex's father spoke up, "You have British accents. I am going to assume that Hogwarts is in the UK?"

"Yes, it indeed is in the UK. Scotland to be precise."

"I don't feel comfortable letting him go a school across seas. Especially with people who stick their noses into places that aren't their business," his father said coolly.

Dumbledore shifted around guiltily, "I know that my actions ten years were not mine to make, and I know those actions could have killed Har-Alex… But it is essential for Alex to have a magical education."

"Aren't there magical schools in America?" the father demanded, arm tightening around his son protectively.

"Well, yes, there are, but Har-Alex, your parents would have wanted you to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore pleaded.

"My parents would not have wanted me to be placed in a household that had no qualms of leaving a one year old to die," Alex retorted. "Why can't I go to an American magic school? It's most definitely closer."

"Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, Mr. Potter," the woman said sternly. "If you wish to reach your full magical potential, then Hogwarts is the place for it."

Alex frowned, and looked at his father, having a silent conversation with him through their eyes. His father spoke up, "Fine. He can go to Hogwarts… On the condition that he is allowed to carry a gun with him at all times."

Dumbledore blinked, a look of slight discomfort flashed across his face before it was replaced by his usual expression. Connor Johnson-Williams smirked, "It's either that, or Alex's going to a magical school in America."

"...very well…" Dumbledore relented, still slightly frowning. "However, he cannot use it whenever he wants-"

"Of course he's not going to go blasting limbs off innocent civilians!" his father exclaimed, looking insulted. "I taught him better than that. I just need to be reassured that he can protect himself."

"The magic that we teach is perfectly fine at protecting the user," McGonagall said haughtily.

Connor nodded, "I know. However, when your wand is taken away or snapped, a wizard becomes any common muggle. Defenseless and vulnerable to attack."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks, and Dumbledore slowly acquiesced. "But if he abuses that, it's going to be taken away."

Connor looked at Alex, "That's fine."

"Then I will leave you your letter, and a portkey, a form of transportation, to the station to Hogwarts," McGonagall said, drawing a quill from her robes, and tapped it with her wand, muttering a few words. "It is set to activate on September 1, at 5:45 am in eastern time."

"Where will I get my supplies?" Alex asked, picking up the quill. "And do you guys really use these to write?"

"You can get your supplies in Queens," answered Dumbledore. "In this pub named the Leaky Cauldron. Just ask for the way into Nightlock Drive."

Alex nodded. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up, and headed towards the door. Dumbledore looked back, "Your parents left you their vault. When you get to Nightlock Drive, go to Gringotts first. See you at Hogwarts, Alex."

* * *

**So how was it?**

**If you like it, or if you have any criticisms, please leave a review. And don't forget to give me suggestions for pairings, M/M, F/M, F/F are all fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who have already read this, I changed the part where Mr Smith explains Dark Magic to Alex.** **jh831 was so kind as to point out that the Cruciatus Curse can be used to force nerves to send signals to the brain. :) Thanks, jh831!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and those who favorited/followed. And for those who question why Alex and his father agreed for Alex to go to Hogwarts... Well, if it took place in America, it wouldn't be a fanfiction of Harry Potter. I need the main setting to be Hogwarts, and unless any of you have a better way of having Alex go to Hogwarts, deal with it.**

**:)**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Stepping into the pub, Alex looked around cautiously, clenching his father's hand as he shifted uneasily due to the shady characters in the room. Walking up to the bartender, he asked boldly, "How can I get to Nightlock Drive?"

The bartender looked at him, "Hemlock first year?"

"Hemlock?" his father inquired, "Is that also a magic school?"

"Yup. Hemlock School of Magic. The best in America," the bartender said proudly. "What school are you going to, kid?" he addressed Alex.

"Hogwarts," he said.

The man scowled, "You live in America. Why are you going across the pond when you have perfectly fine schools here?"

Alex scowled as well, "Apparently my parents went there, and it was their wish for me to attend Hogwarts."

The man glanced between Alex and the older man. "So, you guys aren't father and son?"

Alex's father shook his head, "Not biologically." Leaning forward, he asked, "So, how is the schools in America different from Hogwarts?"

"Those Brits are so outdated. Especially their government," the bartender said, shaking his head. "They use quills and parchment, for heavens' sake! Pens and paper are perfectly good instruments to write. And they use owls to communicate."

"Then what do you guys use to communicate, Mr…?"

"Filipson. Anyway, we use an edited version of the Internet. Magic and electronics don't go well together, so our forefathers had the insight to create a system similar to the Internet. We are all connected through this thing," Filipson reached under the bar, and drew out a glowing metal laptop. On the laptop shaped metal were runes sketched onto the surface. "This runs on the user's magic. You can use it to communicate, and if you subscribe, you will receive daily articles from the magic community's version of the New York Times, the Magical America."

"Where can we get these? And can we use it across the ocean?" Alex's father inquired.

"Of course. We're linked all over the world through a net of magic. You can buy these at Magical Electronics," the bartender answered, smiling. "We still have owls as pets, but we stopped using messenger owls for decades."

"What does Hemlock teach?" Connor asked, intrigued. "The professor claimed that Hogwarts was the best school for magic. Care to enlighten me?"

Filipson growled low in his throat. "Damn Brits. Hogwarts used to be a sanctuary for wizards and witches during the old ages, when the non magicals were hunting us down. So Hogwarts is definitely the _safest_ school for magic users, but to say that it's the best," he grimaced. "Hogwarts teaches traditional magic, channelled through wands and staffs. Hemlock does use wands, for it's the easiest object to channel our magic through, but they have electives that each Elemental Magic, where students are taught to harness the magical power from fire, water, air and earth. They also have electives for Periodical Magic, where each student finds an element listed in the periodical table of elements that suits them the best, and they are taught to channel their magic through that element. My element, for example, is arsenic, so I specialize in poisons, and my magic is fortified by it. I have a friend whose element is carbon, and she has some sort of influence over living things, and she can briefly animate inanimate objects. However, the more basic the element is, like hydrogen, the rarer it is for a magic user to have an affinity for it. You would have to be very powerful indeed to manipulate basic elements, for you would be able to manipulate the very foundations of life. However, another type of elements that is hard to manipulate is radioactive elements, like uranium and plutonium. Those elements are extremely heavy and delicate. Your magic would have to be precise and powerful enough to handle them without getting hurt yourself."

"So your female friend is very powerful?" Alex asked, eyes wide with the influx of information.

The bartender laughed, "Yes, she is. She's part of the magical military, that is part of the US Army. She's a colonel."

Alex's father went wide eyed, "So there are magic users in the army? I've never heard of them."

"Only the generals and the general of the army know, along with the President, of course," Filipson said.

Alex piped up again, "I really want to know what element I can use… Does Hogwarts teach that?"

"No, they don't," the bartender said. "If you really want to learn that, you can enroll in the summer program, since you're going to Hogwarts."

"That'd be great!" Alex said happily.

"Ah, before I stall you any longer, here's the way to Nightlock," the bartender said apologetically. He stepped towards an empty hallway, and drew his wand to tap the bricks of the wall at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, the wall melted away, and the father and son were greeted by a bustling street. "Have fun, kid! Don't forget to get a laptop, kay?"

Alex's father turned around, "Ah, sorry, but how will I be able to use it? I want to be able to contact Alex when he's at Hogwarts."

The bartender smiled, "Right, well, there are laptops that have a battery that holds magical energy in it. Just like a regular laptop, the magical ones have a charger with an adapter that changes the electricity into magical energy. So don't worry, just remember to get that one for yourself, sir. Now, see you, and have fun!"

* * *

"Woah, dad, look! It's an actual flying broomstick!" Alex stared with awe. "Magic's actually real!"

"Yes, Alex, we have already concluded that magic exists," he father said, chuckling. "Now, we need to go to a place named Gringotts."

"I see it over there! It's big, white, and really pretty!" Alex said, wide eyed. The duo trekked over, and walked into the bank. Walking in, they went over to the receptionist desk, where a man was sitting, staring intently at his laptop.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, waiting for the man to take notice of him.

The man looked up, and smiled, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"I was told that my biological parents left me a vault, so I wondering if I could see it," Alex explained.

"Name, sir?"

"Harry Potter," he said firmly.

The man looked up, surprised, "Harry Potter? Oh, um, if you may, do you mind doing a blood test to confirm your identity?"

Alex nodded, and allowed the man to take a drop of his blood. The man nodded, "Ok, Mr. Potter. Well, your vault is in the main headquarters of Gringotts, in magical London. But right now, I can give you a checkbook and a debit card that can be used for magical and non magical purchases."

Alex nodded, "Thanks, sir!" When the man handed over the checkbook and credit card, Alex signed the strip where the signature was required.

"Do you want to see your vault contents?" the man asked.

Alex nodded, eager to see what his parents left him. Turning the laptop toward the boy, the man pointed at the bottom number. "This is the total amount of money in your trust vault." He pointed at another number that was besides the trust one, "This is the Potter family vault."

"What are galleons?" Alex asked, oblivious to the amount of money the Potter vault had.

"Galleons are gold coins. One Galleon is seventeen silver sickles, and one sickle is twenty-nine knuts."

"Gold? As in real, pure gold?" Alex's father demanded, eyes wide.

"Well, there's only a fraction that is actual gold, but yes, it has pure gold in it," the man said, smiling.

Alex's jaw dropped, "I-I'm filthy rich!"

His father was just as surprised, "Wow, that's a lot of money…"

The man chuckled, "Yes, that's true. The House of Potter is ancient." Looking at Alex, he smiled, "You, Mr. Potter, are heir to the Potter Manor, and all of the other Potter estates and investments. When you come of age, which is seventeen in the wizarding world, you can go to the UK to claim your inheritance to the title of Lord Potter, and a seat in the British court, the Wizengamot."

Alex nodded, "Okay, thanks, sir! Have a good day!"

* * *

Entering Magical Electronics, Alex gushed over the gadgets and electronics that glowed with magical power. "Wow, dad, look at this!" he gestured to a semi automatic pistol, one that he recognized to be a SIG Pro. "Apparently it creates bullets out of the user's energy! So cool! Can I bring this one when I go to Hogwarts?"

Alex's father inspected the gun, furrowing his eyebrows, "It seems fine, and this actually calms my fear of you running out of ammo, which would sort of defeat the purpose of bringing a gun… So yeah, if you want it, you should buy it."

With two laptops, one that drew power from the user's magic and one that converted electricity to magic, and a gun, Alex handed over a check of two hundred galleons to the cashier.

* * *

At the bookstore, Alex grabbed books about the different magical schools all over the world, about America's wizarding history and its wars, and the books required for Hogwarts. He stopped when he saw one with the title 'Dark Magic and its Origins.' He blinked, "Dark Magic?"

"It's considered dark, but many people still use it here in the US, because some of the spells are actually pretty useful. But there are some spells that no one should play with," a voice behind him spoke.

Alex spun around, fists up and ready to defend himself. When he was greeted with an old man, he lowered his fists hesitantly, "Uh, who are you?"

"I am the owner of this store, Lorenzo Smith. You should buy that book, Mr. Potter," the man said. "It could be very helpful to you, especially in Hogwarts, where you will forced to face him over and over again."

"Uh, huh?" Alex blinked rapidly, confused. "How did you know my name? And how did you know that I am going to Hogwarts? And who is 'him?'"

"Seers are gifted with the ability to see beyond, Mr. Potter," the man said simply. "You know what? You can have that book for free."

"Wh-what? I-I can buy it, sir, th-there's no need-" Alex stuttered politely, flushing.

The man smiled serenely, "No matter. Not many people buy that book, young man, so it's fine. Take it as a gift, a welcoming gift to the wizarding world."

"You said that people here use Dark Magic, because it is useful. How can Dark Magic be useful?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"Take the Killing Curse for example, Mr. Potter," the man said, staring into Alex's eyes. Alex shifted uneasily. "It can be used to kill mercilessly and in cold blood. That is Dark. Very Dark. However, if someone was suffering from cancer, or some terminal illness, wouldn't the Killing Curse seem like a better end? It's painless, so why not use it rather than suffer?"

Alex blinked, "Oh, that's true…"

"But there are Dark spells that are permanently dark, such as the organ shredding curse," Mr. Smith said darkly. "It causes unimaginable pain, as you can imagine, and it's not a good death. However, the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, which is a curse that causes pain or allows Healers to send signals to the brain, should not be used for revenge, no matter how righteous the reason seems. Revenge is not righteous, Mr. Potter. It will never be. Forgive and forget. Do not be burdened by things of the past."

"O-oh… Thanks, Mr. Smith," Alex said politely, taking the book. That was definitely some food for thought.

* * *

Standing in front of the wand store, Alex stepped in with his father, who was holding his trunk that contained his books. Alex's father had insisted on him taking a three compartment trunk. One for books, one for clothes and toiletries, and the other one for other little things.

"Here for a wand, I see," came a voice in the corner of the room.

Alex turned to see a woman staring at him with dark blue eyes. Alex cleared his throat nervously, "Yeah."

"Excellent," the woman seemed to suddenly animate. She jumped up, and skipped into a wing of the store that Alex supposed had the wands.

She returned with a stack of slim boxes. Opening one, she tossed the wand at Alex, who caught it with a surprised yelp. Staring at her blankly, she sighed, "Give it a wave, duh."

Hastily, Alex waved the wand. Nothing happened. "The wand," he started, "it feels strange. As if it shouldn't be with me."

The woman smiled, "Of course. It didn't do anything when you waved it. It didn't choose you. Cherry wood, and unicorn hair, eleven inches. Interesting…"

"How does what the wand is made of matter?" Alex asked, curious.

The woman smiled, "Cherry wood symbolizes romance and a life of intimacy. Apparently your life will not be centered on romance. Unicorn hair is the most difficult core to practice Dark Magic with. It also represents innocence. Mr. Potter, your life with not be innocent…"

Alex blinked, "Oh… That's… nice?" He was starting to regret agreeing to go to Hogwarts. Mr Smith had said that he was going to need the Dark Arts, and this woman was saying that his life would not be innocent…

Grabbing another wand, she handed it to him. "This one is maple wood, with dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Give it a wave."

Still no reaction. "How does it feel, Mr. Potter?"

"It feels more familiar than the previous one, but it still doesn't feel right…" Alex said, frowning at the wand in his hand. "What does maple mean? And what about dragon heartstring?"

"Maple represents wisdom of balance, promise and practical magic. Dragon heartstring produces the strongest magic, but is the easiest to turn to true Dark Arts," the woman said simply. "Here try this one. Maple with Veela hair."

"No, it feels strange, like the first one," Alex said, pushing the wand away.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "So not maple. Try this one. It's oak and dragon heartstring."

The wand produced small and weak sparks. "It feels better than the second one, but stlll not completely whole."

The woman laughed, "Tricky customer, eh? Here, this one's a dual core of dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, and oak. Phoenix feather allows you to practice the greatest range of magic."

Wave. The sparks were stronger this time. "It feels… like it's only three-fourths whole," Alex said. "What could the other fourth be?"

The woman was staring at Alex intently. "That's very interesting."

"Uh, huh?"

Without a word, the woman went back into her wing of wands. After a long moment, she returned with one dusty box. "Dual core of phoenix and dragon. Dual wood of oak and juniper. This is the only dual wood I've ever been able to make."

Alex reached for the wand with awe. It seemed to call to him, whispering his birth name. When his hand closed over the handle, warmth rushed through his body. The wand let out a spray of sparks when he gently waved it. "It feels so complete with this wand," Alex admitted, gazing at his new wand with reverence.

"Phoenix feathers allow you to perform great ranges of magic. Dragon heartstrings produce the strongest spells. Oak symbolises power and courage, something that can endure hardships. Juniper represents staying true to oneself, never swaying from your beliefs. But beware, Mr. Potter, for you must always keep an open mind," the woman warned.

* * *

**Please leave a review! And don't forget to tell me of the pairings you want. Not only for Harry. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Update 6/14: I put up a poll on my profile for Harry's potential partners. If you could, dear readers, please vote!**

Chapter 3

Visiting Hemlock was nice. The principal was kind, and the campus was beautiful. "You would be welcome, Alex, to attend our summer programs. Do you have any particular class in mind?"

"I would like to learn how to manipulate my element. Well, first discover my element," Alex said.

"Ah, yes. That is a hard class, Alex. But if you wish, I will enroll you into the coming summer's class. It is always a pleasure to see a student discover their element," the principal said, smiling contentedly.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Freeman," Alex smiled.

The principal nodded, "It would be great if you were able to attend Hemlock, Alex."

Alex bit his lip, "I do. It seems a lot more open minded than Hogwarts, but I want to avenge my parents' death. And if Voldemort attended Hogwarts, the best place to start is in Hogwarts."

"I understand," the principal said. "But you are always welcome here during the summer. Good luck, Alex, and be careful. Hogwarts may be safe from outsiders, but you never know what might be inside. It's a very old building, and there may be rooms and objects in there that even the Headmaster doesn't know exists."

Alex nodded, "I will, sir. Thanks for everything!"

* * *

"Ready, Alex? You have everything you need? Your suitcase, your laptop, your-" Alex's father started, looking nervous and slightly excited.

"Chill, dad, I've got everything. Now don't _you_ forget to charge your laptop. When I get to Hogwarts, I'll email you, kay?" he said.

"Sure thing, kid. Now, be very careful, and never leave without your wand and gun," his father said sternly. "If anything happens, go to the nearest American embassy, and email me."

Alex nodded, smiling nervously. "Yeah, I'll be careful, dad."

"It's almost time, kid." Both son and father grabbed onto the quill as it glowed with the magic of a Portkey, and with a whoosh, they were gone.

"Wow…" Alex said, looking around in awe. "Look, dad, it's just a train…"

"Ha, I thought it'd be some sort of flying carpet," his father said, grinning. "Now, remember what I told you? You're in a foreign country, so know where the nearest American embassy is, and get their email. Always keep your wand, gun and laptop on you, no matter what. I know you want to avenge your parents, but you have to be safe, okay? You're still a kid."

Alex pouted at the last statement, but nodded. "Of course, dad. I have no obligations to Hogwarts. I'm only doing this to pursue my goals."

Alex's father grinned, ruffled his hair, and helped his son get his trunk onto the train. "Good luck, kiddo."

Alex sulked, but then grinned, "Don't get too lonely, old man!"

Alex's father drew himself up in mock offense, "Lonely? Old man? I am only forty, young man! And why would I get lonely, kid?"

Alex grinned cheekily, and escaped onto the train when his father reached out to mess his hair.

Lugging his trunk into an empty compartment, he settled down, gently smoothing out the fur of his new cat. It was a small black kitten with white paws and green eyes. It meowed at him, and he chuckled, "Like that, don't you, Dahlia?"

She meowed again, and started to lick her paws daintily. Alex grinned fondly, and turned to his book about English pureblood etiquette. It was very tedious, he noted, as he scanned the pages bored. He scoffed as he read about how each pureblood lord would smile politely at each other, praising the other with thinly veiled insults. It irked him that if he wanted to claim the Potter lordship, then he would have to endure that type of political environment. But if that was what is needed to avenge his parents, then so be it.

Suddenly, a knock on the door drew him from his thoughts. He looked up as the compartment door slid open to reveal a boy that looked of Italian descent who was standing next to a paler boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. The Italian boy looked at him, "Can we sit here as well? The other compartments are full."

Alex nodded, scrutinizing them subtly. "Sure thing. Name's Harry. Harry Potter." He decided to keep his adopted name secret, before his home was flooded with Britons trying to get to the 'Boy Who Lived.'

The pale boy spun around, eyes wide. The Italian's reaction was not as pronounced. "You're American," the Italian said, blinking in wonder.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "I am…"

"That's interesting. How did you get to the USA?" he asked, truly curious.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Well, when my parents died, I was left with my uncle and aunt. My uncle… well, my father says that he left me in an alleyway, and that's where my current father found me."

The two boys stared at him, eyes wide. The Italian frowned, "Are you relatives magical?"

"I don't think so?" Harry said, shrugging.

"Who would put Harry Potter in a muggle household?" the pale boy demanded, scowling. "And with such horrible muggles as well! Any wizarding family would have killed to adopt you."

"Maybe that's why I was put with muggles who had no idea who I was. So I wouldn't become an arrogant git that thinks the world has to bow down to him," he said, shuddering. He hated those types of people. He had met plenty of them in the military schools he went to when his father moved around to different military bases. They all thought they were so great because of whatever title their father held. It sickened him really, that people thought that they were entitled to things that they did not work for.

The pale boy scoffed, and turned to stacking his trunk on the racks. "Well, there are plenty of pureblooded heirs that believe the world should be handed to them on a golden platter just because of their blood. For example," he exchanged a look with the other boy, "Draco Malfoy. His father is Lucius Malfoy, one of the most influential people in the Ministry, so he believes that just because of who his father is, he should have everyone's respect."

Harry nodded, eyes darkening and narrowing, "Well, then, he should be sure to avoid me." Smiling cheerily, he said, "What's your names?"

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini," the Italian said, demeanour much warmer.

The pale boy nodded, still slightly stiff, "Nott. Theodore Nott."

"Nice to meet you, Theo, Blaise," he said amiably. "I have a question. How does the British Wizarding World work?"

A little taken aback by the use of their first name, Blaise blinked slightly, "Well, the purebloods are at the top of the social hierarchy, and they have the most privileges and influence. Halfbloods are normally looked down upon by purebloods, because of the fact that one of their parents had 'tainted' their family's pure blood. Muggleborns are at the bottom. They usually have little to no rights, and all of the undesirable jobs are usually taken by these people."

"So the hierarchy is based on parentage and ancestry?" Harry said, beyond disgusted. The American Wizarding World was so different from the British Wizarding World, it was unbelievable. The British Wizarding World seemed so backwards and behind the modern muggle world that Harry was starting to doubt his decision of returning to the UK.

"Basically, yes," Theo admitted.

"What about the Ministry?" Harry asked, preparing himself. "Is it corrupt?"

Blaise chuckled, "Corrupt? That's an understatement. My mum told me once that the only reason why Lucius Malfoy is so influential is his money. The current Minister, Cornelius Fudge is a sucker for money."

Harry was seriously disgusted. "This is the British Wizarding World?"

"Well…" Theo grimaced. "Fundamentally, yes."

"Now I'm wondering why the hell I ever returned to Britain," Harry sighed.

"Why did you? If America was so good, why did you return?" Theo inquired, leaning forward in his seat.

"I'm here to find out about my parents and their past, and to know the world they knew as well," Harry said, eyes sad.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Harry called out, "Yes?" and the door was slid open, revealing a bushy haired girl.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl asked, voice slightly imposing.

Theo shook his head no, and Blaise and Harry both said no. The girl seemed to deflate. Harry suggested, "Well, if you're looking for a toad, shouldn't there be a spell to retrieve it?"

The girl's head turned to look at him so rapidly Harry was sure her neck cracked. "You're American," she said, blinking in wonder. "Why aren't you in an American school? No in any offensive way," she added quickly.

"I'm here because my parents attended Hogwarts," Harry said. "Harry Potter, by the way."

Her eyes grew wide, "Harry Potter? Why would you be in America? I've read all about you in books. They say that you've been slaying dark creatures for a few years now."

He raised an eyebrow, internally promising to remind those publishers and authors the power of the law. "I am very sure that I have been in America for the past nine years, and I'm very sure that I did not know about the existence about magic until a few weeks ago."

Blaise snickered, "You've got a lot of fangirls in the Wizarding World, Potter."

Harry turned to him, "Blaise, why do you call me by my last name?"

Blaise gave him a look, "Why wouldn't I? I don't really know you, nor did you give me the permission to call you by your first name."

Harry frowned, "But I always call people that are my age by their first names. I guess that's just how it works in America…"

"How is life in America? I read all about the World Trade Center, and it was really cool! I've always wanted to see it! Did you see the American Wizarding Community? Oh I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she said eagerly, leaning forward.

Harry grinned, "American Wizarding Community is really awesome! They have really advanced technology, like this laptop!" He pulled out his laptop and showed it to Hermione.

"But," Hermione said, suddenly frowning, "Doesn't magic mess up technology?"

"Some American inventor invented a magical Internet so it'd be easier to communicate and stay informed about the magical and muggle worlds," Harry said. "This way, I can communicate with my dad easily!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "That's ingenious! Oh how I wish I had one!"

"What's the Internet?" Theo asked curiously. "I've never heard of it."

Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Wow… The British Wizarding Community is, um, outdated."

"That's an understatement," Hermione muttered.

"So, what is the Internet?" Blaise pressed, ignoring the comments.

Harry sighed, "The Internet is a tool the nonmagicals use to communicate, retrieve and publish information, as well as stay connected to the rest of the world. It's basically an owl, a newspaper that is updated by the hour with almost every new article published, and the world's largest library all in one."

Blaise's eyes went wide, "The Muggles made this? That's incredible." He frowned, "But if the American wizarding community can use a form of the Internet, then why can't we?"

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully. But he did have some theories, and those theories were not to be said aloud to any British wizard.

Hermione cocked her head to one side, "Harry, if the American Wizarding Community is so modern and closer to home, then why didn't you stay in America?"

Like he had told Blaise and Theo, he said, "I want to get to know the world my parents knew and died for." _And I want to kill Voldemort myself. It's not possible that he would be defeated so easily._

Hermione smiled, "That's a nice reason to come here. Well, I should probably go ask the prefects to help retrieve the toad then."

She turned to leave, but before she could, there was a knock on the compartment door. She slid open the door, ready to excuse herself, but came face to face with a round faced boy. She lit up, "Oh, hi, Neville! I was just about to go ask the prefects to help us retrieve Trevor."

The round faced boy whose name was Neville nodded in thanks, retreating from the compartment. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry, Blaise and Theo, "See you at Hogwarts, Harry, Blaise, Theo."

"See you, Hermione," Harry said cheerfully.

Theo's face was expressionless, but Harry could see he was warming up to him. Blaise however, was also smiling happily.

The compartment door slid open with a loud and rude thud, revealing a young boy with red hair and freckles. "Are you Harry Potter?" the boy asked.

"So what if I am?" Harry responded, already disliking this boy. He had no manners. "What's it to you?"

"Why are you American?" Ron demanded, frowning disconcertedly.

"Why can't I be American?" Harry retorted. "I was raised in America."

The boy spluttered for a moment, "So, are you Harry Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"Harry, you need to come with me to my compartment!" the boy said urgently. "You shouldn't spend time with these snakes," he said, glaring at Theo and Blaise in disgust.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Snakes? I don't see snakes, only a blundering sloth." Blaise covered his snort as a cough, eyes alight with amusement.

The redhead blinked, confused, but then plowed on, "It's okay if you don't see them as snakes, because I'll help you find Lighter friends! Come on, there's no time to lose!"

Harry was seriously getting annoyed. This guy was like a fanatic. What was up with the Lighter friends? What did that mean? "Dude," he snarled, "I'm gonna give it to you straight. You don't come barging in here like you freaking own the place, and then insult my friends. That's a terrible first impression."

"Harry, they've already corrupted you! I need to save you from the Dark!"

Blaise was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter and Theo was smirking, but Harry wasn't amused. "I have no idea what you're talking about, with the Light and Dark stuff, but I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to save me right now. And I'm not corrupted. I just have common sense." _To see that a person like you will not be a good friend._

The redhead frowned, and then opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Harry said in a forcefully polite voice, "Please leave our compartment. The train is nearing Hogwarts, and we need to get changed."

The boy blushed, and then retreated from the room. Harry glowered for a moment, and then glared at Blaise, "Why are you laughing?"

The boy burst into laughter again, "That Weasley is an idiot. It was hilarious to see you insult him like that!"

Harry smiled, turned and got out his robes. "We should get our robes on now."

Ten minutes later, the train stopped. They were finally there.

Harry looked at his trunk, "How are we going to lug our trunks all the way to the school?"

Blaise smirked, "We don't need to, obviously. We leave them here, and then someone from the school will get them for us."

"Oh," Harry blinked. "Right…"

Theo snickered. Harry scowled playfully, and followed the Italian off the train.

"First years! First years!" a voice boomed through the din of students.

Harry turned towards the source, and his eyes widened when he saw a man about ten feet tall. "Whoa," he breathed, "He's really tall!"

"That's Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts," Blaise informed him. "Rumors say he's half giant."

"Looks like it," Harry muttered back. "Too big to be fully human, don't you think?"

"Four to a boat! Four to a boat!" the man bellowed.

Harry, Blaise and Theo got into a boat, where they were reunited with Hermione. Hermione smiled happily at Blaise and Harry, "The prefects used a spell to help us get Trevor! It was really cool!"

"I bet it was." Harry grinned, "Magic just opens up a whole new world of opportunities and possibilities! I sometimes still think it's a dream."

"I feel the same," Hermione said, smiling softly. "When I was younger, my parents were terrified of the magic I had. Obviously we didn't know that it was magic, but at that time, my parents had me go to the nearest church and get exorcised. Of course, I wasn't possessed, so the exorcism didn't do anything to me. My parents later on accepted that I was just different, though."

As they neared Hogwarts, they caught their first glimpse of the majestic castle. Harry gasped, awestruck at the Gothic styled piece of architecture. "It's beautiful," he said in wonder. "It's so grand and ...beautiful!"

Theo nodded, eyes wide as saucers as well. "When my mom said it was majestic, I had no idea it was like _this_." Blaise could only agree silently, too awestruck.

Harry could feel the magic radiating off of the castle, _calling _to him. An unbidden smile rose to his lips, and he basked in the warm and welcoming feeling the castle gave off. And he finally felt that going to England was not a bad idea. Hemlock's school was nice, but it was no where as beautiful and grand, nor did it radiate sentience.

When the boats docked, the first years walked to the main entrance of Hogwarts, with Hagrid at the front. The mighty doors swung open, inviting them in.

Harry breathed in, suddenly giddy with happiness and drunk on the magic that was so _alive_. "Do you feel that?" he whispered to Blaise, who blinked at him. "There's this feeling, i-it's… I don't know how to describe it. It's like a mother welcoming home her children who've been gone for so long and are finally returning."

"Harry, you're off your nutters," Blaise muttered back.

"Do you actually not feel that?" Harry said, suddenly frightened. Blaise shook his head no. "Nevermind then…"

Suddenly, screams filled the air, and Harry's hand immediately fell on his gun, finger on the safety. He whirled around to locate the course, and did a double take. "Ghosts?" he asked, blinking. "Today's just been full of surprises…"

One ghost, who was talking about someone named Peeves, took notice of the first years, "Ooh! First years, correct? I do hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house, you know."

"Yes, yes, Friar," a stern voice said. "Now, the Sorting is about to start." An elderly woman with a tight bun on the top of her head stood there at the opening of the Great Hall, tall and regal. "Come now," she beckoned to the first years as she turned and led the way into the Great Hall.

As the first years stood in a line in the middle of the Great Hall, Harry noticed an inconspicuous stool and hat. Hat? Surely they… Then the hat started to sing.

Harry blinked, and then blinked again. "I should be getting used to these surprises," he muttered to himself.

After the song, Professor McGonagall started to call out names.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione shakily walked to the stool and donned the hat, clenching the seat of the stool until her knuckles grew white. "Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped along with the others, grinning at his female friend.

"Potter, Harry!"

Suddenly, whispers filled the hall. As Harry walked past, he heard people whispering in disbelief, "_The_ Harry Potter?" So tiresome.

He took a seat, and pulled the hat over his head. It slid past his eyes, shielding him from the stares of the entire Hall. _Harry Potter. You have an interesting goal in mind, young Potter. So young, yet so ready for battle. Trained to become part of the military, ready to fight for your country for your entire life. Gryffindor would be good for you._

Harry frowned, _No. I need to be in Slytherin._

_Why, young Potter? _the hat asked, sounding amused.

Harry grumbled, _You can read my mind. Figure it out yourself._

_So full of spirit and life, this one. Just like another American I once Sorted,_ the hat mused. _You want to be Sorted into Slytherin because you want to take away Lord Voldemort's followers. That is very brave of you, Harry Potter, to choose your ambition over your welfare. You know what being in Slytherin is like, don't you?_

Harry rolled his eyes, _Duh. I always research beforehand. _

_There's Ravenclaw in there as well, but you are not motivated by the thirst for knowledge. You are motivated by the desire to accomplish and achieve your goals. Slytherin would indeed do you well, _the hat said. _But are you sure you want to be in Slytherin? It will affect you forever._

Harry strengthened his resolve, _Slytherin is my choice. If you do not put me in Slytherin I will demand to go back to America._

The hat chuckled, _Threatening me, huh? Well, Slytherin would indeed make you great._

"SLYTHERIN!"

**A/N Hallo, hope you like this chapter! And if you think this is good, or has anything that needs criticism, please review so I can take your opinion into consideration. **

**Any suggestions for pairings? So far, we have HarryxHermione, HarryxHannah Abbott. About slash pairings, not too sure, because of the time period and the fact that he wants to be part of the military, but feel free to suggest slash pairings! It'll be another obstacle for him to overcome. :) Thanks, baes.**


End file.
